


Who is Commander Shepard?

by xerchisha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), Interviews, Post-Soveriegn, Pre-ME2, Renegon (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerchisha/pseuds/xerchisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio transcript of an interview with Commander Shepard after the historic Battle of the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Commander Shepard?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i decided to write with my femshep for fun

**Interviewer** : Welcome back to our special galactic broadcast. Still with us is Commander Shepard--

**Shepard:** Heya, folks.

**Interviewer:** \--and we've just gotten finished discussing her military career before and up to the Battle of the Citadel. Now, Shepard, you're pretty well-known among humans after the events on Akuze, but before you became Spectre, and even after that, you weren't really known in the galactic community.

**Shepard:** That is true. Though I wouldn't say I was even that well-known among humans.

**Interviewer:** Well, we were thinking that maybe we could do a question-and-answer session with some of our viewers who are interested in learning more -- if that's alright with you.

**Shepard:** Sure. I mean, most of my history is probably considered public domain, anyways. I'm not going to answer any questions about what color of underwear I have on, though.

**Interviewer:** [Laughs] Well, Shepard, I assure you, we're sorting out questions inappropriate for airtime, so you're safe.

**Shepard:** Great. I'm sure Councillor Anderson would kill me if I answered any of those inappropriate questions, anyways.

**Interviewer:** Uh-- alright, well, let's start with the first question, shall we?

**Shepard:** Fire away.

**Interviewer:** So, uh, here's one-- "Is it true that your name is "Jane Doe" Shepard?"

**Shepard:** That is true. It's not as weird as it sounds. I was orphaned and they only had my mom's last name when they put me in the system. No one ever said state homes were creative with giving kids names.

**Interviewer:** I see. So do you prefer Shepard or Jane?

**Shepard:** Shepard. I keep saying some day I'll change my name, but I haven't found one that fits yet. So for now my first name might as well be "Commander". I think last time someone called me Jane, I cold-cocked them.

**Interviewer:** Well, uh, we'll just have to avoid that for now, won't we?

**Shepard:** [Laughs] Yeah. Sorry, I know, I don't have the best track record with reporters.

**Interviewer:** Well, uh, for our next question-- oh. I'm not...sure if this is a good question.

**Shepard:** Well, you've already brought it up, so let's hear it.

**Interviewer:** Er-- "Shepard, is it true that when you were younger, you belonged to the Tenth Street Reds?"

**Shepard:** Well. Like I said, most of my history is public domain. I think even the memorial and museum at Akuze talk about how I was involved in gang activity when I was younger.

**Interviewer:** Well, that is true-- but there have been reports of a group calling themselves the, uh, Reds, engaging in violent xenophobic behavior.

**Shepard:** And I will be the first to tell you that I abhor any and all forms of xenophobia. The leader of the Reds tried to extort me into saving one of his men who had tried to poison the medical supply of an entire Turian colony. So, I shot him.

**Interviewer:** Er-- should you be telling me that?

**Shepard:** Well, I should probably note that he was threatening to attack the Turian officers who had taken the man into custody. I was acting on my authority as Spectre, trying to protect the best interests of those on the Citadel. I'm sorry, I know that was probably a bit intense.

**Interviewer:** Well, uh-- I'm sure that the citizens of the citadel appreciate your efforts to make a safe place for them to live and work.

**Shepard:** Yeah, but I don't thin Anderson's going to appreciate me putting it so bluntly on, er, a galactic broadcast. Speaking of-- I hate to rush you, but I only have time for maybe two more questions. I have to leave soon and attend a meeting regarding what happened at the citadel. Maybe you could forward me the rest of the questions and I'll answer on my own time, yeah?

**Interviewer:** Oh, um, yes, of course, Commander. We wouldn't want to keep you from, uh, Spectre business. Er, let's see..."Is it true that you became romantically involved with one of your alien crewmates?"

**Shepard:** Oh, jeez. I'm guessing this is because I'm such a staunch supporter of equal rights for inter species relationships, huh? [Laughs] Well, uh-- no, it is not true. I was very close with Dr. Liara T'soni, but just as friends. It's not to say that I might not one day end up in a relationship with an Asari or a Turian, but right now? Still single, and not really looking.

**Interviewer:** Well, viewers, there you have it: if you were looking for a chance to date the hero of the Citadel, you don't have competition, but you still don't have much of a chance. [Laughs]

**Shepard:** [Laughs] Hey, don't crush their dreams. One more question, then I'll answer the rest of them on 'net, alright?

**Interviewer:** Alright, the last question: "As a biotic, were you a part of the Alliance's Ascension Project?"

**Shepard:** Listen, don't let my youthful looks fool you, but I have been in the military for what I consider to be a pretty damn long time. So no, I was not. For the record, I was ten years old during the First Contact War-- the Relay 314 Incident, to some of you. And I wasn't officially recognized as a biotic until I was 17 years old. The Ascension Project didn't start until maybe five years later, when I had already joined the military.

**Interviewer:** Well, that's that. Sure you don't have time for any more questions?

**Shepard:** No, sorry. Thanks for having me, though.

**Interviewer:** Thanks for being here. Alright, viewers, go ahead and send us the rest of your questions, and we'll get them to Shepard to answer at her leisure. Next time on our broadcast, we're going to discuss the implications this attack by the Geth has for galactic safety...


End file.
